Facts Of Life
by napoleondynamite03
Summary: Nick Lucas is ready for senior year. He planned on things to be amazing, but things seldom go the way you plan...it's just a fact of life. Nacy
1. Chapter 1

It was September 3rd and school was staring for the three Lucas brothers. They couldn't wait to start their senior year, because it was,and they were determined to make it so, the best year ever. Nick especially couldn't wait to go back after spending most of the summer with his grandparents in New York. Nick loved school, he loved his classes, and his teachers, but none of that mattered. In fact he hadn't even thought about any of those things. What he was really excited to see when he got back was a girl by the name of Macy Misa. Nick had been harboring a crush on her all summer long and was still trying to decide whether he should tell her how he felt. But for the time being he was content to be friends, sit with her at lunch, and stare at her during class.

Nick's POV

_Ahhh its good to be back!_ I thought to myself as I wandered the familiar halls of Horace Mantis High with Joe and Kevin as we looked for Stella and Macy.

"So little bro," said Kevin,"How does you last first day of High School feel?"

"Well big bro," I replied," Why don't you ask yourself that question since it's yours too. And by the way you only 10 minutes older than me!"

"Hey 10 minutes is still 10 minutes Nick!"

"Yeah well-" Joe cut me off.

"Will you two knock it off! I'm trying to look for Stella!"

Joe and Stella. Me, Kevin, and Joe had known Stella since we were 6 and she moved in next door to us. I would call what Joe and Stella have love at first sight, but any stranger passing them in the halls would think that by the way they bicker they hated each other.

We finally found her standing alone by her locker.

_Hmmm, I wonder where Macy is. I hope she's okay..._

I brushed off that thought figuring she had probably just gone to the bathroom or was running late or something.

"Hey Stell!" Joe called

"Oh thank goodness you guys are here, Macy is out sick today so I've just been standing here alone like an idiot."

"Macy's sick?" I asked a little too concerned.

Stella gave me a weird look for my little outburst. "Umm yeah. Her mom called this morning to say that she didn't need a ride to school cause she had the stomach flu. She should be fin in a couple of days though."

"Oh well, uhhh thats good you know cause I was worried, I mean we all were I'm sure..." _BRRRRRIIINNNGGG!_

Saved by the bell!

"Well I gotta get to class, see you at lunch!"

**After School**

Nick's POV

"So how was your first day day of school?" Mom asked.

I didn't answer, being to preoccupied thinking about Macy and hoping she was okay.

"Well mine and Kevin's day was pretty good, but I'm not so sure about Nick," Said Joe. That pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Why do you say that?" asked mom

"Y-yeah why do you s-say that?" I said nervously.

I had always suspected that my brothers knew about my crush on Macy although I hoped they didn't and just said this kind of stuff to make me squirm a little.

"Well," Joe continued,"Macy was out of school today, and I'm just not so sure how much little Nicky here got out of his first day of school worrying about her all day."

"Pfft! What? No, I wasn't worrying all day! And remember how last year when Stella strep throat and you went to visit her every day? Its exactly the same as that!" I said .

Joe just shrugged but as he walked past me he whispered in my ear "And that is exactly what I was saying brother."

**The Next Day At School**

As I walked to my locker, I kept my eye out for Macy. I thought maybe she was feeling better since when I called last night no one was home. I thought I was being pretty discreet about the whole looking thing until I ran tight into someones open locker door.

"Whoa Nick, stop looking for Macy and watch where you're going!" laughed Kevin

I could feel my face getting red.

"What? I-I wasn't l-looking for Macy! W-what makes you think I w-was looking for her?" I stuttered.

"Well that dazed look you have there and the way your face went bright red when I mentioned her, and that cute little stutter you have whenever you talk about her." he said pinching my cheek.

"Whatever..." was all I said, slapping his hand away.

"Face it Nick, you've got it bad for Macy Misa!" added Joe.

"Do not!" I said, my face getting more red, as if that were possible. "I gotta get to class..." and with that I was gone.

**Nicks Math Class**

My first class was math. Since it was only the 2nd day of school all we were doing was going over the class rules and checking out our books from the library. As my teacher Mr. Ray called role I perked up a bit when I heard him say Macy Misa.

_At least I have one class with her._

I didn't really listen as Mr. Ray went over class procedures and rules. I mostly just doodled on my notebook and thought about Macy. I wanted to see her but I didn't really have a reason and I didn't just want to show up uninvited. Finally it was time to go check out our books. Just then an idea hit me.

"Hey Mr. Ray. Well, I was just thinking I am friends with Macy Misa and since she isn't here today could I just check a book out for her and give it to her after school?"

"Well I guess that would be alright." He replied.

"Cool, thanks Mr. Ray!" I said maybe a little too excited.

I could now officially not wait until school was over!


	2. Chapter 2

**After School**

Macy's POV

_Uhhhh I feel awful..._I thought.

Just then my mom came in.

"You feeling alright honey?" She asked, "I know it's been a rough week for you. It has been a rough week for all of us."

"Yeah I'm really fine mom. You don't need to worry about me." I told her.

Truth was I was FAR from okay. The truth was I was scared and I had never felt more alone in my life, but I had to put on a brave face.

_Bzzzzzz_

_Who's is calling me at 8 o'clock at night?_ I wondered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mace, its Nick."

_Nick, why is Nick calling me. I mean yeah we are friends but he's never called me before._

"Oh hey Nick. Whats up?" I asked curiously.

"Well I guess you're in my math class and we got our book today so I just though I would bring you yours so is it okay if I bring it by now?" He asked.

Was it just me or did he sound excited, maybe even a little nervous?

_No _I thought _He is Nick Lucas of JONAS. Why would a big star like him be excited to see me. _So I just brushed it off as nothing.

"Yeah thats totally fine. You know the way right?"

"Yeah I think so. I'll see you in a few."

He hung up before I could say goodbye.

"Who was that honey?" My mom asked as she appeared in my door way.

"Oh that was Nick. He is bringing by my math book." I told her.

"Oh, so...are you going to tell him?" She asked timidly, as if she was afraid she would upset me by asking.

"Well I-"

_Bzzzzzz_

"Well, well, well aren't we popular tonight?" She said.

_Saved by the bell! _I thought O_r well the buzz I guess._

"Hello?"

"Hey Mace I got your message. What did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Stella.

"Well its really important and I think its something I should tell you in person. Can you come over?" I asked, kind of hoping she couldn't.

"Oh yeah I will be over as soon as I can." She said, sounding a little surprised that I had asked her to come over so late.

"Okay bye Stell."

"Bye Mace! See you soon!"

And with that she was gone.

_Knock Knock_

Nick was here. I heard my mom tell him I was still feeling a little sick so I was still in bed. As she led him up to my room I started to feel a little self conscious, I mean I hadn't even done my hair today, and Nick of JONAS was here to see me. I started to wish I would have told him I would just come over to his house tomorrow to pick it up, but it was too late he was already here, standing in my room, staring at my pale face and unwashed hair, looking very concerned for the one and only Macy Misa.

"Oh Macy..." he said softly,"You look awful."

"Well thanks a lot Nick!" I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean! I was really worried about you." he said

"You were worried about me?" I asked surprised.

"U-u-uh yeah I m-mean we all were." He added realizing what he had just said to me.

_Awkward..._

"So what exactly did you have?" he asked me a few seconds later,"Stella said you had the flu but..."

_So this is it _I thought_ this was the moment of truth. I could either tell him I had leukemia or just play along and pretend I had the flu._

"Um Mace? You there?" he said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What oh, oh yeah , i-it was...it was just the flu. No big deal..."

_Well there's no turning back now. I mean why worry him unnecessarily._

"Oh good..." he said sounding relieved.

"Yeah," I said,"so my math book.

"Oh yeah your book..." he said forgetting the whole reason he came over, "Here ya go."

"Thanks Nick. You're a really good friend." I said, and I meant it.

"Anything for you Macy." He said and smiled his amazing, breathtaking smile that made my heart melt.

_Hmmm anything? For ME?_

As he was walking out of my room he stopped at the doorway.

"You'll be back at school tomorrow right?" He asked

"Yeah I should be feeling better by then. At least I hope I am, I'm getting really sick of lying in bed." I said and I yawned just to prove my point.

"Okay Mace I'll see you tomorrow." He laughed and with that he left.

**Macy's Room**

Stella's POV

As I pulled up to Macy's house I saw a familiar car that I was sure wasn't Macy's. As I got closer I realized it was Nicks.

_Why is Nick here?_ I thought.

As I got out of my car Nick came out the door.

"Hey Nick," I said, "What brings you here?"

"Oh I was just dropping off Macy's math book."

"Oh alright." I said, seriously doubting that was the only reason he was here.

"And you?" He asked me.

"Macy called me and asked me to come over. She said she had something important to tell me. She wanted to tell me in person." I told him.

Worry flashed across his face.

"She didn't tell you anything, did she?" I asked.

"No...she didn't." he said quietly.

"Well then it is probably just girl stuff, or something like that." I said

"Yeah, just girl stuff." he said, trying to convince himself it really was nothing.

"Okay well I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow nick." I said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." he said, dazed, probably trying to think what Macy had to tell me.

_Knock Knock_

Ms. Misa answered the door.

"Oh hi Stella. Macy is just in her room, you can go on up." She said. She looked really tired.

_She probably just worked late in the thrift store last night, _I thought.

"Thanks Ms. Misa!" I threw over my shoulder as I ran up the stairs to Macy's room.

When I reached her doorway, I stopped dead in my tracks. Macy looked awful. Her skin was pale with a grayish tint to it. Her face looked gaunt and hollow.

"Oh Macy..." I said breathlessly.

"Hey Stell," she said,"I know I look awful, Nick already told me." she laughed.

I was still so taken aback by her appearance that I couldn't even crack a smile.

"Macy...Whats wrong?" I asked, suddenly very concerned for my friend.

"Look Stella, I-I haven't really been sick with the flu..."she said softly.

A knot formed in my stomach. As hard as I fought it, I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I...I've been diagnosed with leukemia." a small tear fell from her eye and ran down her pale dray cheek.

_Leukemia, leukemia..._

That word echoed through my mind, and I could feel my own tear threatening to spill over. I was speechless. All I could do was hold her hand and cry with her.

"Macy how could this happen to you. I mean you are the healthiest person I know. You play every sport known to man, you go to the gym three times a week, and you never eat any junk food...I just don't understand...why you?" I said still crying.

"Listen Stella, things just happen. It's no ones fault and no one can change this. We just have to accept it and move on with our lives, and if this is how my life is meant to be then I wouldn't have it any other way." she said.

"You're right Macy, but just remember, you don't always have to be this strong, and when you don't want to be, I'll be here." I assured her.

"Thanks Stell, you're the best, best friend a girl could have." she told me,"And lets look at the bright side, the doctors said if I get a bone marrow transplant and star chemotherapy right after, there is a vary good chance that I will go into remission."

"Remission? Is that like cured?" I asked.

"No, it can still come back but after five years in remission, it is very unlikely that it will come back anytime soon." she said.

"Good, good..." I said, lost in thought.

Just then Macy's mom came in.

"Sorry to interrupt girls but I think Macy needs to get some rest." she said.

"You're right Ms. Misa. I'll see you tomorrow Macy." I told her.

"See ya Stella." she said.

"Hey Mace?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell Nick?" I asked her.

"I-I just...didn't want him to worry. Plus why would he care."she said, saddened by the thought.

"Listen Macy, as mush as you might not want to believe it, Nick cares about you a lot more than you know." I told her.

"Thanks Stella, that means a lot." She smiled one last weak smile as I left her room.

"Listen Stella, I'm really glad that Macy has you for a friend. Good night." Said Macy's mom.

"Thanks Ms. Misa, good night."

As I walked back out to my car I wondered how much time Nick and Macy would wait before telling each other their feelings. I hope not too long, because with a thing like leukemia you never know just how much time you have left.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS Ü


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Day At School**

Nick's POV

_It's Official _I thought _I'm in like with Macy Misa._

I'd finally realized it last night on the way home from her house. The way she said my name, and the way she still was beautiful to me with her greasy hair and pale face. And the way I was upset when she said we were just friends. I know she didn't mean it like that but I couldn't push away the thought that friends was all we would ever be. Just then Macy slid into the desk next to mine.

"Hey Nick, is it okay if I sit here?" she asked.

She looked a lot better than she had last night but something was still...different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Yeah, sure." I said, still trying to figure out what was different with her.

"I just want to thank you again for dropping my book off last night, it was really nice of you." she told me.

"Don't worry about it, like I said, anything for you Mace." I smiled.

"Anything for me..." she said dreamily, almost like she for got I was there.

_RRRRiiiiinnnnngggg_

_Ahhh that stupid bell! _I thought.

Mr. Ray got up from his desk and went to the front of the room to start the first lesson in our book. When he finished, he wrote the assignment on the board and put us to work. As I was working I looked over at Macy whose face was really pale again, and she was breathing so hard you would have thought she had just run a mile.

"Mace, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I didn't sleep very well last night." she said unconvincingly.

"Okay." I said, reluctantly turning back to my work.

"Don't worry I'm-"

Macy was down. She had slid out of her chair and was lying in the aisle.

"Macy!" I yelled.

The girl behind Macy had seen her go down and was already on the floor.

"She's breathing, she probably just passed out." she said.

Mr. Ray pressed the little red button that called the office.

"Office." said the secretaries voice over the intercom.

"We have a girl in room 104 who is passed out. We need the nurse and an ambulance." Mr. Ray told the secretary.

I got down on the floor by Macy and cradled her head in my arm.

"Oh Mace..." I said to myself.

Just then the nurse came in with a stretcher and we loaded Macy on. The next thing I knew Macy was being wheeled out the door and down the hall to the ambulance that was in its way. Well I was sure about one thing. I wasn't going to second period.

**Hospital**

Nick's POV

As I drove to the hospital I couldn't help but think that Macy hadn't told me the truth about just having the flu. I prepared myself for the worst. When I got out of my car I practically sprinted into the lobby.

"Um hi, I'm looking for Macy Misa? Can you tell me what room she's in?" I asked the receptionist.

"Are you a relative?" She asked.

"Well no but I-"

She cut me off,"Then I'm sorry. Only family can see her right now."

_Was she serious?_

"Well then is there someone here who can tell me whats up with her?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Look," she said leaning closer to me,"you didn't get this from me but her doctor is right over there. Maybe he can help you."

"Thanks so much!" I hurried away after him.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Macy Misa's doctor?" I asked.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Nick Lucas, I'm a friend of hers." I told him.

He just stared at me, still wondering why I was there.

"And I uh...i was just wondering if you could-"

"You were just wondering if I could tell you why she passed out?" he finished.

"Yeah if you could." I tried to look as sad as I could to get him to feel bad for me.

I don't think it worked but he told me anyway.

"nothing to worry about, just a natural side effect of the pain killers she-"

I cut him off.

"Wait, what pain killers?" I asked, totally confused now.

"Well to help with the pain from the bone marrow tests we did. Its not a very delicate procedure and can leave some nasty bruises." he said matter-of-factly.

"Bone Marrow tests? What is wrong with Macy?" I said, worry rising in my stomach.

"Son, she has leukemia."

After seeing the confused look on my face he said"She didn't tell you?"

"No," I said coldly,"She absolutely did not tell me she had leukemia." I turned quickly on my heel and wanted nothing than to be out of this awful place.

I don't know why I was so angry with her. I mean she was the one with the _cancer. _Ugh, I cringed at the name. I think what hurt me most was the fact that she didn't find me important enough to tell in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or anything else for that matter haha.**

**Hospital**

Macy's POV

When I woke up I was sitting in a hospital room. The same hospital room I had been in just a few days ago. The same hospital room where I had first found out I had leukemia. I was confused. The last thing I remember I was in math class working on my assignment and stealing a glances at Nick.

_Whoa lets forget I said that..._

I looked around to see if anybody was there. No one.

_This has got to be the loneliest feeling, _I thought, _waking up in hospital room all alone._

"Hello Miss Macy, you feeling better?" Doctor Jones asked, as he read through the clip board in his hand.

"Not great, but better." I said rubbing a sore spot on the back of my head.

_Where did that come from? _I wondered.

"Well you did give your class mate quite a scare but as far as I can tell you seem alright. Nothing serious."

_Yeah nothing serious, _I thought bitterly, _except for the fact that I have leukemia..._

"What...what exactly happened? I mean, the last thing I remember was sitting in class and..."

"You passed out. Don't worry though, its just a normal side effect of the pain killers we gave you. Nothing to worry about." he assured me.

"So...thats it?" I asked.

"Well not entirely..." he said.

I instantly filled with dread. _What more could happen? What more could go wrong?_

"I ran into a friend of yours. A Mr. Nick Lucas."

"Nick? Nick was here? Why didn't you send him in?" I asked, suddenly very annoyed with Dr. Jones.

"Well I would have if he hadn't run off so quickly."

"He ran off? Why would he... oh no, you didn't tell him about the-"

"The cancer? Yes I did, and by the way you talk about this boy I am surprised that you didn't."

"Oh man, where is my stuff? I need to call him!" I said, freaking out a little.

Dr. Jones grabbed it off the chair next to the bed, handed it to me, and walked out the door.

I flipped open my phone.

**1 New Text From Mom**

Wish I was there :( I'll be there to pick you up at 6 :)

I laughed at mom and her smiley faces, and then quickly dialed Nick's number.

_Riiiiinnnnngggg, Riiiiinnnnngggg, Riiiiinnnnngggg, Riiiiinnnnngggg, _

_Hey this is Nick, sorry I missed your call, leave a message and I'll get back to you._

_BEEP:_

"Uh hey Nick this is Macy. Look I'm really sorry about what happened today and I really want to talk to you so if you would call me back that would be great! Bye."

_Oh well, he is probably just back at school. _I thought_ I'll just wait and see if he calls back after school._

**After School**

Macy's POV

I looked at the clock

_4:47_

School got out more than two hours ago! Why hadn't he called? I mean, didn't he want an explanation?

_Thats it! I'm going over there tonight!_

Nick's POV

"No, no, no, no!" I said to myself

I had been sitting in my bed strumming my guitar for almost two hours trying to write a song and nothing! Nothing I played sounded right.

_Bzzzz_

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It had been doing that for the past 3 hours letting me know there was _still_ an unheard voice mail from none other than Macy Misa. When I first saw who it was it took all I had not to throw it at the wall. After that had passed I almost read it but when it started calling my inbox I chickened out and ended the call, and turned off my phone, for good measure. But not even ten minutes later I had it back out, just staring at her name, contemplating whether I should listen to it or not. Finally I decided that if I listened to it, I might just go weak in the knees and forgive her, and I wasn't ready to forgive her just yet. So I just slid my phone in my pocket and and picked up my guitar, thinking it would help. It didn't. Which brings us back to me sitting on my bed, considering throwing my guitar at the wall.

"You ditched school to come home and write a song? Brother, mom and dad are going to kill you!"

I jumped at Joe's voice.

"Not if they don't find out!" I glared back at him.

"Oh but they always find out, don't they little brother." said Kevin, walking up behind Joe, resting his arm on Joe's shoulder.

"You're not going to tell them, are you? Come on! You guys ditch all the time!" I point out.

"Yeah but not a whole day! And not just to write a song!" Joe claimed.

"I didn't skip the _whole_ day. I went to first period. And I didn't skip to write a song I-" I stopped myself Did I really want them to know why I skipped school?

"What did you ditch for then?" asked Kevin, with a smug look on his face.

"Well I...I just wasn't feeling well this morning, so I decided to come home and nap it off. I guess it worked cause I'm feeling great!" I said with a fake smile plastered to my face.

Joe turned to Kevin,"That will be twenty bucks please." he said holding his hand out. Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a $20 dollar bill and placed it in Joe's hand.

"Thanks a lot Nick! You lost me 20 bucks!" said a now angry Kevin.

"You guys had a bet on what I ditched for? What did you think I ditched for.

Joe smiled,"Well, I Kevin here bet me that you would go to the hospital to see Macy. But I bet that you would just come straight home after the days events and write her a sappy love song."

"Wha-what? Why would I go see Macy, or write her a love song?" I asked.

"Look Nick we all know you like her. And is there really any question to whether or not she like yous? You are Nick of JONAS." Joe chuckled.

I cringed at the mention of former title from Macy, Nick of JONAS. It wasn't until now that I had realized what a great friend Macy had become. We had movie nights, and went to the mall, and I would always be at her games, and she would always be front and center at every one of my concerts. To some people it might even seem like we were dating.

_I wish..._I thought.

"No, she doesn't like me. Not even close."

My words were venomous, as I thought back to the hospital today, and her not caring enough to tell me what was wrong herself.

_Knock knock_

"I'll go get it..." said Kevin awkwardly after my little outburst.

I could hear Kevin downstairs.

"Oh hey Macy," he said, the smugness returning to his voice, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I came by to see Nick. I just wanted to talk to him about what happened in math today." she told him.

"Well let me go get him."

A second later Kevin was upstairs and pushing me towards my toward my pole.

"Don't mess this up little brother." he whispered in my ear.

I slid down the pole only to see Macy looking pale and thin...and beautiful.

"Hey Nick." she said softly.

"Macy" I said curtly.

"Look Nick, I'm really sorry about what happened at the hospital today. I really didn't want you to find out like this but you just ran out so fast I didn't even have time to explain-"

She was cut off by Kevin's voice, that was coming form upstairs.

"Booyah brother! I think that mean you owe me 20 big ones!"

Macy looked at me questioningly.

"Long story," I said, "keep going."

"Well I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, and I was scared." she said.

"Scared? Macy why were you scared?" I asked, confused.

"Scared that...that you wouldn't care." she said softly.

"That I wouldn't care? Macy, I care about you a lot. More than you know." I confessed.

"Yeah I guess it was stupid, but I was scared, and I really like you Nick." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Oh, you do?" was all I could say.

"Yeah, I do,"she told me.

We just stood there, not looking at each other.

"Well, I'm going to head home,so...see you later." she said, turning towards the door.

"Wait!" I called.

She turned around looking...hopeful?

"Um, are you going to be at school tomorrow?" I asked

_I am so stupid!_ I thought to myself.

She looked disappointed.

"No, the doctor told me I should stay home until my bone marrow transplant next week." she told me.

"Oh...okay well, I guess I'll just see you later then?" I said.

"Yeah...later." She turned to leave again.

"Macy, wait!" I called again.

"Yes Nick?" she asked me , expectantly.

"I...I really like you too." I told her, avoiding making eye contact.

"Really? You're not just saying that cause you feel sorry for me?" she worried.

"Really. I think I always have, and I'm sorry that it took you getting sick for me to realize it." I said, finally looking her in the eye. She had the most beautiful brown eyes.

She leaned in, so I did too. And what did she do? She kissed me on the cheek! The cheek? Really?

"See you tomorrow Nick." She smiled at me and left.

I slid down the door, and sat on the ground, touching where she had kissed me with a goofy grin on my face, replaying that moment over and

* * *

**bad ending i know but read and review anyways please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Later That Night At Macy's House**

Macy's POV

_I can't believe that really just happened! _I screamed in my head. _Nick Lucas LIKES me. ME! Macy Nicole Misa! _

My face was literally glowing as I drove home. This was officially the BEST Friday night of my life! I had to tell someone, but who? Stella!

I dialed her number.

_RRRRiiiiinnnnnggggg RRRRiiiiinnnnnggggg_

"Hey Mace, whats up?"

"Oh my gosh Stella you are never going to believe what just happened! Can you sleep over tonight?" I practically yelled into the phone.

"How can I not now that you've got me all excited?" she laughed into the phone.

"Okay so I will see you in a few!"

"Okay see ya!'

_Ahhhhhh! Stella is going to freak!_

**Macy's House**

Stella's POV

I pulled up to Macy's house feeling very curious. What did she have to be excited about, the girl had cancer for crying out loud! I grabbed my duffel bag out of the back seat and walked up to her house and rang the doorbell. A very happy looking Macy with a giant grin plastered on her face answered the door.

"Hello Stella." she said in a sing song voice.

"Hello Macy, you are looking very happy. Do you mind telling me why?" I asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Oh no reason..." she said casually, sitting down on the brown leather sectional in the front room.

"Really? Nothing?" I asked feigning disappointment, "I guess I will just head home then." I turned to leave.

"Okay! Fine! I'll tell you."

"Now thats a good Macy." I said joining her on the sofa.

"Okay, well as you know today in math I passed out and was rushed to the hospital. Well while I was still unconscious, Nick came to see me, and my doctor told him I have cancer. He was so upset that I didn't tell him myself that he left. I tried calling him but he ignored me, so I went over there. I apologized and I-"

she paused, like she was trying to decide whether or not to tell me what she told him.

"Well? What did you do?" I asked her. Well more like yelled at her.

"I told him I liked him." she said in a defeated tone.

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he just wants to be friends..." she said quietly looking down at her feet.

"WHAT! That little jerk! Why I oughtta-"

She cut me off.

"Just kidding geez! He said he liked me too!"

We both squealed.

"So what now, are you guys official yet? Has he kissed you?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! We haven't even gone on a date yet!"

"That doesn't answer my question Macy! Did he kiss you or not?" I demanded.

Her ears went red and her cheeks turned pink.

"Well, he leaned in but I chickened out and went for the cheek." she told me sheepishly.

"What? Nick Lucas, you're best friend and crush who just happens to be in a world famous boy band leans in to kiss you and you chicken out? What kind of girl are you?"

"Well its my first kiss and I want it to be perfect."

"Macy, at the rate you're going you're never going to have a first kiss." as soon as the words came out of her mouth she wished she could take them back.

"Oh Macy, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that." I apologized.

She smile at me.

"Oh I know you didn't. It's fine, really it is."

Why did the sweetest girl on the planet have to be the one to end up with leukemia?

"Okay then, the next step it to make you and Nick official, and I have just the way."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but i have been so busy and have no idea what to do next... if you have any ideas please tell me haha! what do you think Stella's idea will be? Anyways Read and Review! P.S. I don't own ANYTHING! **


End file.
